A device which carries out drive support in accordance with the time-series signal information relating to the lighting state of the signal has been suggested. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a system in which a DSRC transmitter which sends signal information is provided in a signal, and an in-vehicle device is mounted in a vehicle. In this system, the signal information is received by a DSRC receiver of the in-vehicle device, the timing of changing the lighting state of the signal is obtained from the received information, and the lighting state of the signal and the change timing are displayed on a display of the in-vehicle device. Thus, traveling can be made after a driver has been aware of the time until the lighting state of the signal changes.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-171459